Milikku Yang Paling Manis!
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Kebanggaan seorang Hibari Kyouya terhadap dua peliharannya yang manis2... another crack fic by me! XD RnR please? Flame juga boleh kok D


**Milikku Yang Paling Manis!**

**Terinspirasi dari Haru Haru Haru's Dangerous Interview Corner sama TYL! Hibari Kyouya. Jadi di interview tersebut, si Kyouya itu di wawancarai sama Haru-chan soal kesukaan Kyouya soal hewan peliharannya. Pasti udah pada liad kan?**

**Karena itu daripada ngebacot terus, mulai yuk? =D**

**Disclaimer : KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei and this crack story belongs to me~~~ XD**

**Warning : OOC di setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyouya mungkin? O.o

* * *

**

Aku memiliki hewan peliharaan paling manis dan paling berbakat di seluruh Naminori.

Namaku adalah Hibari Kyouya, dan sekali lagi, aku memiliki hewan paling manis, paling lucu dan paling berbakat di seluruh Namimori.

Baik, itu sudah cukup. Aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi. Kalian sudah mendapatkan inti dari apa yang kubicarakan diatas. Kalau tidak, berarti _kamikorosu_!

"_Apa anjingmu bisa bermain lempar ambil tongkat?"_

Heh? Hanya itu kemampuan anjingmu? Peliharaanku jauh lebih hebat dari itu.

"_Apa burung beo peliharaanmu sudah bisa member salam padamu?"_

Maaf saja, peliharaanku bahkan bisa melakukan yang lebih baik daripada burung beomu.

"_Hah? Kucingmu bisa membuat gelembung menggunakan ingusnya? Hebat!"_

Hanya menggelembungkan ingus apa hebatnya? Dasar payah! Hewan peliharaanku jauh lebih hebat daripada itu.

* * *

Dasar para _herbivore_ bodoh.

Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari para hewan yang sama sekali tak terlatih itu itu? Pasti yang ada hanya membuat repot saja.

Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari para hewan yang bahkan tidak ada manis-manisnya itu? Paling hanya wajah-wajah hewan standart tanpa perawatan.

Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari sekumpulan hewan tanpa suatu keistimewaan begitu? Paling hanya perbedaan totol pada bulu dan warna bola mata saja.

Bandingkan segala unggas yang kalian punya dengan Hibird-ku ini! Seekor merak saja pasti kalah dengannya!

Hibird bisa menyebutkan semua nama orang yang berada di sekitarku, Hibird bisa menyanyikan Mars Namimori-Chuu dengan lengkap dengan intonasi suara yang pas, Hibird bisa terbang tanpa lelah mengitari Namimori untuk memantau keadaan, Hibird tetap bisa terbang dengan baik walau postur badannya sangat kecil, mungil, dan bulat.

Bagaimana?

Masih mau bertanding apa lagi sekarang, hai para pemilik unggas?

* * *

Bandingkan hewan berkaki empat milik kalian dengan Roll-ku ini! Seekor singa pun pasti akan kalah dengannya!

Roll bisa menggandakan cangkang landaknya untuk bertempur, Roll bisa membuat sebuah kubah besar dimana kau akan menangis minta tolong untuk dikeluarkan dari dalam sana, Roll bisa sangat terpukul ketika dia tidak sengaja menusukkan duri tubuhnya pada orang lain, Roll bisa mengeluarkan suara yang sangat lucu saat bangun dari tidur, Roll bisa berjalan dengan benar walau diatas tubuhnya terdapat banyak duri yang melebihi landak normal pada umumnya.

Bagaimana?

Masih mau bertanding apa lagi, hai para pemilik hewan berkaki empat?

* * *

Inti dari inti pembicaraan ini :

Hewan peliharaan milikku yang paling hebat, paling berbakat, dan paling manis diantara semua hewan peliharaan yang kalian miliki!

Paling hebat dan berbakat tentu semua orang sudah tahu! Tapi kalau paling manis, hanya sedikit orang yang menyadari.. apa kalian buta? Hewan peliharaan semanis ini jarang ada! Harusnya kalian berterima kasih padaku yang mau menunjukkan mereka pada kalian.

Nah, sekarang karena aku sudah lelah menjelaskan hal umum seperti ini, hal yang seharusnya kalian sadari sejak awal, pada para _herbivore_ lemah macam kalian, sekarang aku mau melanjutkan tidur siangku di atap sekolahku.

Jika kalian berani mengganggu tidur siangku…, _kamikorosu_!

**-FIN-

* * *

**

**Eheheheheh, terlalu pendek yah? Kyouya juga jadi bener2 OOC….. -_-a**

**Namanya juga drabble~~ maklum yah? XD *PLAKK!* -All : mananya yang drabble? Ini mah Cuma pantes dijadiin short fic paling ga mutu di dunia per-fanfickan tauuu!-**

**Pokoknya, kalo berkenan silakan ripiu~~~~~ ^W^b**


End file.
